A day hanging with Oliver
by ClockwiseBlossom
Summary: Oliver is tasked with keeping watch over Luka's cousin Len.If he succeeds, he'll be on her good side and make a new friend. If not...well, let's not think about that!


A young teen boy with messy light blonde hair was walking down the street whistling a tune. He was dressed in a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and matching capris. He also sported bandages on his face and legs. Upon his head was a hat similar to a captain's and on top of that was a small yellow and black bird. The bird, an American goldfinch, was whistling in tune with the boy's. A few people turned their heads to check out the infamous duo. They were pretty well known in the small town. The boy's whistling suddenly came to an abrupt halt when they arrived at their destination: "Ann's singing Telegrams"

"Hmmmm James, I wonder how many jobs I'll get this year!" He said to the bird. James fluttered his wings and chirped happily. The teen laughed and entered the building. Every summer vacation starting after his fifteenth birthday, he would work part time for the company. Singing and getting to travel around the town? On top of making a little cash? It was dream job for him.

"Oliver! There you are!" the owner of the store Miss (Sweet) Ann yelled out once the blonde was in her sights. "You're one of the few people I can count on to arrive right on time."

Oliver grinned. "It helps to have James here as an alarm clock."

James made a "Yup!" sounding tweet. The bird was relentless when it came to waking the teenager up. One time Oliver woke up drenched in water but didn't see a bucket or anything…how James pulled that off, he wasn't sure he'd ever know.

"So, what jobs do you have lined up for me today?" Oliver asked excitedly. He was bursting with energy at the moment.

"Several but first, Luka has a very special request for you." Ann explained pointing towards the back room.

Oliver's yellow eyes widened as James made a wolf whistling sound. "Sssshh!" Oliver scolded the finch. The teen had a small crush on the older, very lovely Luka but he knew it could never be. Still, Oliver couldn't help but feel a bit "fluttery" whenever he was around her. And then there was James doing the flirty whistling in the background which would cause his cheeks to turn a bright pink. Right now, Oliver had both the fluttery feeling and the pink cheeks. What could Luka possibly want him to do? Obviously there was only way to find out and Oliver walked into the back room with bated breath.

Luka was sitting on the floor with her legs tucked beneath her body. In front of her was a very large stack of books on a hardwood coffee table. Then across the coffee table was a boy that looked a few years younger then Oliver. He also had blonde hair but it was of a darker shade. He wore an orange hoodie with blue capris. Yet, Oliver was more focused on Luka at the moment.

"Luka? Miss Ann said you wanted to speak with me?" He stuttered shyly. James made the flirty wolf whistle sound again and Oliver yelped "hush!"

Luka giggled and pushed her pink bangs out of her beautiful blue eyes. "Oliver, James! Good morning! I would like to introduce you two to my cousin Len!"

Len stood up and bowed in Oliver's direction. "Hello Oliver san!" he greeted.

"Hi there!" The light blonde haired teen waved. "Though just Oliver is fine."

"Oh ok Oliver san, oops! I mean Oliver, sorry!"

"Len here wants to learn many different languages like I and since he's gotten so far with his English studies, I invited him to stay with me for a little while so he could get more practice." Luka explained. "Since you're the only person I know close to his age I was hoping you could have him hang around with yo-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love to show Len around and help with his English!" Oliver interrupted excitedly. Like he could ever say no to Luka? Plus this was a chance to get even further on her good side!

"Thank you so much Oliver!" Luka said giving him a small hug. When she released Oliver, his face was cherry red. She chuckled and turned to face Len. "Now be on your best behavior ok? And both of you; have fun!"

"I'll make sure of it!" Oliver grinned. If he could impress Len then surely…surely he could get another hug from Luka! James did the flirty whistle sound yet again. "You stop that!" then he looked to Luka's cousin, "Come on Len, let's go!"

"Okay!" And Len followed Oliver obediently out of the backroom and into the main hall towards the mail slots. James eyed Len curiously from atop Oliver's hat. Len stared back up at James equally as curious. "Oliver sa-Oliver?"

"Yes?" Oliver replied as he was opening up his mail slot.

"Where did you get the bird?"

"James? I found him outside in my backyard when he was just a baby. I would play around the nest and 'talk' to him and his family and once he got older, James just stayed with me instead of flying off like his siblings had."

"Are you like a bird whisperer?"

Oliver turned his head towards Len with a cocked eyebrow. "You could say that I guess." He rubbed his chin and started grinning. _This could be fun_. "Actually, you _can_ say that! You see, there was this one time where a huge flock of birds came to town and started attacking people down by the pier!"

Len gasped. "What happened?"

"James and I ran to the scene and we gave those birds a stern talking too. It was extremely tough getting them to listen at first!"

"Is-is that where your bandages came from?"

"Yep! You should've been there! It was intense! But I managed to get those birds attentions and they flew off. Never has the pier been attacked since."

"Awesome!" Len squealed.

"I know, I know. Now off to my first job, don't want to mess up my punctual streak."

And so the two boys and goldfinch left the building and along the way, Len was busying himself reading all different store signs. Oliver would help correct him a few times but overall, Len wasn't doing too bad.

"Sonika's tailor shop, Prima's Cinema, Big Al's Mechanics, Bruno and Clara's dance hall, …wow, a lot of people here like to put there name's in their store signs! "

"I know right?" Oliver chuckled. James chirped a 'yep' in response.

"I am curious Oliver; do you always travel to your jobs on foot? Sorry if I am being too nosy."

"Not at all! But yes, I always travel on foot. This town is safe…," then he grinned. "Except at night!"

Len shuddered. "What happens at night?"

"You see, there was this one time James and I were walking home all alone late at night. A bunch of strange men came out of nowhere demanding money. But I had shown those guys who was boss! It's where I got these bandages from. Though trust me, they were in way worst shape then I was!"

"Whoa!" Len squealed with eyes wide.

"Ok, we're here. Now watch and listen to why James and I are a crowd favorite!"

"Mmmhmm!" Len nodded. They walked up to the house and Oliver knocked a few times. An old lady opened the door and Oliver began singing the words on the telegram. James tweeted the tune while perched on top of his master's hat as always. The lady swayed to the beat and Len started humming. Oliver turned his head to the side to get a look at Len…he was sounding pretty good humming alongside James! After the song was over, they were thanked and Oliver given a small tip. Then off to the next house the three went.

"So Len, do you like to sing?" Oliver asked as they neared a cross walk.

"Yes but I am much better at singing in Japanese then in English." He replied nervously.

"Let's see about that!" and Oliver slipped out a piece of paper from his capris' pocket. "Try singing this, it's what I have to for the next job."

"Ok." Len cleared his throat and started singing the little love poem while James happily chirped the tune for him. Then James "singing" turned to that of an "ALERT!ALERT!" tweeting. Oliver looked around for the source of the finch's upset and saw three girls. Three girls he knew all too well. Their love of all things "boyxboy" went into the "crazily, creepily obsessed" category. So naturally when they got into hearing distance of them, Len sang the line "I love you~" while looking up at Oliver innocently waiting to hear if his pronunciation had been good. The girls made an extremely loud squeal that made the boys (and James) jump.

"MY YAOI SENSES, THEY ARE TINGLING!" One yelped.

"Huh?" Len gave them a questioning look.

"Do not make eye contact! Trust me on this." Oliver said grabbing Len's wrist and running the rest of the way to the cross walk. James flew off of Oliver's hat and to a street lamp to peck at the button that would stop the traffic.

"Why, what happens if you do?" Len asked.

"You see, there was this one time I went to a cosplay convention with James dressed up as a character they were scary obsessed with and when they saw me and I waved hello…needless to say, its how I got these bandages. Most intense glomping _EVER._"

Len made a small, fearful sounding groan. Oliver looked up at the traffic signal. It was still on green. How he hated that color right now. There were a few too many cars driving past to just make a run for it but if he allowed those crazies to get a hold of Len and him…Oliver tightened his grip on Len's wrist. "Stay close to me!"

In the blue clad teen's mind, he imagined himself doing all sorts of crazy acrobatic moves to avoid all the incoming vehicles. Reality wasn't so awesome…Cars were honking loudly, loud screeching from brakes pierced ears, Oliver was tripping over his own two feet while yelling "sorry!", and poor Len was cursing his head off in Japanese. Least Oliver assumed he was cursing, he knew he would be if put in such a situation by somebody he barely knew. He hoped this wouldn't dampen his chances on staying on Len's good side. They finally made it to the other side and Len fell to his knees panting.

When the darker blonde haired boy finally stood up, Oliver flinched awaiting to be told off.

Instead, Len smiled. "That was fun! Scary but fun!"

"Seriously?"

Len nodded his head. Then at that moment, the traffic light decided to turn red and the girls started running in their direction.

"Hey Len, you good at climbing fences?" Oliver asked.

"I have never climbed one before."

"Today is your lucky day then!" he grabbed Len's wrist once more and led him into an alleyway that was separated into two parts by a tall wired fence. Oliver released his grip on Len and expertly jumped up onto the fence and leapt over. Len awed at the sight and worked on imitating Oliver's actions. James tweeted for Len to get a move on upon spying the girls gaining on them. "Come on Len!" Oliver urged as well. Len, feeling overly nervous from being rushed, 'ran' up the rest of the way and launched himself off the fence …landing right on top of Oliver.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!" Len apologized while trying to help Oliver sit up.

"It's ok!" Oliver said, feeling pretty dizzy. "You just took my breath away there for a few seconds…"

"DAWWWWWWWWWW! He took his breath away!" one of the crazy three squealed. They started shaking the fence with anxious hands.

"Len, RUN!" Oliver shot up from his spot on the ground and ran like a bat out of heck. Len quickly followed, having a lot of trouble keeping up.

"Darn , they got away!" a different girl within the trio pouted.

"No worries, let's go home and blog about this!"

"YAY!" all three cheered.

…

Oliver suddenly halted in his tracks and Len accidentally ran into his back. He started apologizing crazily again and Oliver put his hands on the younger teen's shoulders.

"Relax Len, its ok! Besides, I stopped because we're at the next house now!"

"Oh! But you were amazing back there! You were so…um, agile? Almost like you were not even human!"

"Thank you!" Oliver beamed, and then grinned, "Though, just keep this between us but…I may have some robot parts here and there."

"Really? Where?"

"Where my bandages are of course."

"You are very cool Oliver!"

_'He thinks I'm cool! I am so getting another hug from Luka!'_Oliver swooned in his mind. James, recognizing the look on his master's face, did the wolf whistle again. "James! Oh shoot, song, telegram! Be right back!"

Len took this opportunity to finish catching his breath and by the time he had, Oliver was already done. Then the yellow eyed teen's next job had them passing by …

"Ring's bakery," Len read the sign.

"It smells like they just made a fresh batch of cinnamon buns! Awwww freshly baked cinnamon buns, my weakness!" Oliver sighed dreamily. "Well, guess now would be a good time to take a snack break." James tweeted in agreement to this idea.

"These cinnamon buns sound good." Len considered staring at the bakery window.

"They are, you must try one!"

"Mmkay!" Len smiled nervously. "hmmm….I hope I brought enough money," he muttered while following Oliver into the shop.

"I got us covered, don't worry about it." Oliver waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"You are very kind!"

"Oliver! James!" Ring greeted extremely enthusiastically. "And a new but very cute person, what's your name sweetie?"

"Len," he replied shyly, his cheeks pink.

"He's Luka's cousin from Japan, I'm spending the day with him and showing him around and stuff. So did you just bake some cinnamon buns? I'd like to buy two of those and some sunflower seeds please?" Oliver said all in one breathe. Ring nodded her head in understanding but Len looked at him completely lost as to what he had just said.

"Coming right up! Will these be for here or to go?" Ring asked.

"We'll stay here," Oliver replied. He watched as she assembled his order with bits of drool forming on the sides of his mouth. It smelled so good! Once she was done, Oliver paid, and then carried their food to a table of Len's choosing. As soon as he sat down, Oliver opened his mouth up very wide and took a huge bite of his bun.

"Mmmmmmmmm, nothing beats fresh!" He mumbled. Len stared at him, his skin pale. Oliver finished chewing his food and gazed back at Len worriedly. "What?" he asked softly.

"Oh sorry for staring but some of your teeth…they are very pointy and sharp…" Len looked down at his cinnamon bun feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Oliver grinned. "Looks like I'll be telling you another secret!"

Len looked back up at him. "Huh?" he gasped excitedly.

"That I am secretly a vampire~"

"But I thought Vampires could not come out during the day?"

"Oh right," Oliver shifted in his seat a little. James 'laughed' and then went back to eating the sunflower seeds. "Well, I'm only half. So only half of me can't be under sunlight. It's why I have these bandages where I do."

"Wow!"

Then Oliver went on telling Len a random tale about how he learned of his "vampire-ness" (spinning a tale deprived from his camping trip with his Father) and then back to traveling the town they went. Oliver's final job was singing a couple of songs down at the hospital. Near the hospital was a small lake that caught Len's full attention. Oliver didn't notice his younger companion had stopped following him until James starting chirping. The blue clad lad made a u-turn and made his way to Len's side.

"It is pretty isn't it?" Oliver asked to get his attention.

"Hai!" Len agreed. "Ah! Sorry! I should have been following you, I hope I have not made you late!"

"No, we're good on time."

"Ok," Len sighed in relief. Then his eyes re-focused back onto the lake. "It looks like it would be fun to swim in."

"It is…," then Oliver grinned. "Except for the sea monster in there…"

"Sea monster?" Len squealed.

"How else do you think the lake stays so clean and pollution free? The sea monster scares away any potential litterers and trespassers!"

"Really? What does it look like? How did you view it?"

"You see, there was this one time James and I walked past this very spot and a strong wind blew my hat right into the middle of the lake! James was too weak to retrieve it so I dived into the water to get it. Just as I placed my hand on my hat, BOOM! A giant sea monster appears!"

"Then what! Then what!"

"Well…that monster learned not to mess with me! Also got a few battle scars but I keep them hidden under my bandages."

"You have the most amazing adventures!"

"My life is pretty awesome," Oliver chuckled. James started chirping something that sounded like 'tsk, tsk, tsk.' "Shush James." Oliver muttered.

Then the three entered the hospital and _both _sang to all Oliver had been directed too. By the time they were all done, it was beginning to get dark. Len stayed close to Oliver's side as they passed by the lake again. Afterwards, he went back to reading all the different store signs out loud.

"Lui's Photography, Rin's Produce, Gacha's toys, Tonio's Music Emporium, Kaito's Ice cre-ICE CREAM!"

Oliver and James jumped when Len yelled ice cream. "I take it you like ice cream?"

"Very much!"

"Why not we all have some then?" a very familiar voice said behind them.

"Luka!" Oliver yelped. James did the flirty whistle sound again. "Not now with that James!" he muttered. Len ran up to her and gave Luka a hug. "Luka nee chan!" and that was about all Oliver could understand. He heard Len mention his name a few times between all the Japanese. Luka's smile was big so that had to be a good sign. Then it wavered and she placed her hands on her hips. Oliver gulped nervously. _'He must have told her about the running thru traffic…but it was for Len's own safety! Well, that excuse might not fly too well with her...'_

"Oliver exactly how many ways did you explain how you got your bandages to Len?" Luka asked.

"Oh that!" Oliver laughed in relief. Thank goodness! Oh wait…, "I mean, I was…I was totally joking with Len! Guess I hadn't made it very clear, my bad…" he stared down at the ground wishing he could be swallowed by it right now.

"So you are not a half robot, half vampire person who fought thugs, crazy fangirls, and sea monsters?" Len pouted.

"Ah…," Oliver stammered. James started chirping the music from "Jeopardy" that played when everyone was waiting for the person to give an answer. "No," Oliver finally sighed sadly. "Though all my stories were based on truth, I did a lot of exaggerating. Sorry about that."

"…It is ok Oliver! I still think you are a fun person."

Oliver looked back up at Len. "I think you're a pretty swell guy yourself. Also from now on, I'll be honest with you!"

"This is so wonderful!" Luka smiled. She walked over and gave them both a hug, each boy at each of her sides. Oliver's cheeks were extremely red once Luka let go. "Now who is ready for ice cream?"

"Me!" Len cheered. Then he turned to Oliver. "Since you are going to be honest now, how _did _you get those bandages?"

"Well, it was on a _Tuesday_…"

* * *

><p>The end! I really like the new Vocaloid Oliver and listening to his latest demo somehow inspired this story lol. Thank you very much for reading and hope you liked it ^^ (also, the last sentence is a reference to Kim possible where this evil scientist whom had blue skin was about to explain how he became blue but the scene ended after he said Tuesday lol XD I thought the mystery would finally be revealed but alas, it was not. Guess some things are more fun when left to the imagination!)<p> 


End file.
